Fatal Injury
by Dr.Blowholeluv
Summary: A new girl comes to the zoo blah blah blah ya know. The classic plot always twisted around. But this one girl...Could change everyone's lives, by touching their hearts
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM or the charac****ters. I only own my OC's and Blah blah blah YOU GET THE PICTURE!**

* * *

I was huddled in the corner of the crate they had put me in. I was scared and I felt lonely. I pulled out my pocket knife and opened it. I ran it across were my wrist would be. I didn't draw blood but I did feel pain. But unlike most people, I found the pain comforting. You see, I was abused a lot at home so when I felt pain I thought of my friends who tried to stop it, but died trying, My parents, who died being transferred from Hawaii the visit, and the rest of the random people I didn't know. I dug the knife in deeper, drawing blood this time. I smiled and put my pocket knife up and, not bothering to treat the cut, fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later when my crate was picked up. I got my head whacked against the wall. Nothing I wasn't used to. The crate was dropped and I heard the human walk off. _Gee, Nice human._I thought. I pulled out my pocket knife and jabbed the top of the crate, managing the loosen the nails a little. I kicked one of the walls down and walked out. Wow. This place is drab! It was nothing but a concrete floe surrounded by water, and a single fish bowl.

"And...I'm alone. Nothing new." I said to myself. I noticed the blood had stopped running, staining my feathers dark red. I rolled my eyes and looked around. "Well this is boring." I said out loud and I got tackled from behind with my hand held like I was being put in hand cuffs. I winced unnoticeably because the unknown attacker had grabbed my cut. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The person hissed in my ear. It sounded like my attacker was a boy and you know that little sixth sense you have when a crowd tends to be behind you? Yeah. I felt more people were standing behind him.

"If you'd let me go..." I responded calmly and my attacker kept me pinned. "Not happening." He told me and I rolled my eyes. "Fine. My name is Ivy and I'm a transfer as the crate in the middle of this place should have told you." He let me up and I got up and dusted myself off them turned around the get a good look at the people behind me, As well as my attacker. The shortest one was a little chubby, rounded head, He looked pretty innocent. The one next to him had a flat head, A little chubby but not "fat" and was giving me a glare, making it obvious he was my attacker. The one next to him looked pretty much the same except he had a mohawk and a scar close at the base of his back.

The tallest was the skinniest. He had a rounded head and a intelligent gleam in his eyes. So far I like him best. "Alright spy." The one the attacked me snapped, Interrupting my thoughts, "I'm watching you" With that he jumped over the fence and slid off. "Sorry about that Ivy." The shortest one quipped. "It's nothing..." I said, half asking for name's. "I'm Private. That's Kowalski..." He said pointing to the tallest one, "And that's Rico." He finished, pointing at the one with the mohawk. I nodded. "And who was the one that attacked me?" I asked. "That was Skipper. He's a little...paranoid." And with that Skipper had Private tackled.

"Will you stop blabbing classified information?!" Skipper snapped. "Um..." I was unsure of what was going on, But I decided it would be best to stay out of it. After a few minutes, Skipper kicked the fishbowl aside, revealing a ladder down to somewhere. He hopped in, As did the others. I shrugged and followed. Unlike them, I landed face first. "Ow..." I said, getting up while rubbing my beak. "Are you okay?" Kowalski asked and I nodded. _I shouldn't bother them the little problems I can take care of myself. _I decided. "So...What am I supposed to do? Just stand here?" I asked and Skipper nodded. I sighed. This...Was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

**Like it, Hate it, I don't give a rat's booty! *Laughs* **

**Ivy: When'd you go insane? **

**I've always been insane! *Smiles* **

**Ivy: Okay...We hope you enjoyed! **

**Yep! It's one of my best *Coughs* only *Coughs* stories after my spring cleaning!**

**Both: Bye!**

**Ivy: REVIEW! *Shuts off camera* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoM or the charac****ters. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Skipper finally let me out of the corner about two hours later, seeing as I was whining like crazy and it was annoying him. "I'm hungry!" I griped. "Then go find something." He responded. "Jeez. Nice people." I mumbled and walked out. I wandered over to the park and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "I've gotten in their HQ and I'm working on getting their trust." I updated my boss. "Excellent. And when you get their trust..." He started and I interrupted him. "Yeah. I know. Overthrow the penguins, steal the plans, Blah blah blah, World domination." I finished. I heard him facepalm. "You really need to act more mature." He told me and I smiled. "All part of the cover remember? You told me to act like this normal you speak of." I retorted. He sighed and turned off his walkie-talkie. I did the same and put it up.

* * *

**A/N. I have MAJOR writers block right now so...**

**Ivy: She's just tired. **

**Yeah. I am. **

**Ivy: Anyway..**

**Both: REVIEW!**

**Another A/N. If you can guess who it is, And Midnightfae123 already knows so she can't guess, I'll give you 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 things of whatever you want! **


End file.
